To nod with a smile
by Sunchaser55
Summary: Denzel returns to the bar after his interview with Reeve. Tifa is worried sick about the boy, but what's worse is when she finds out he wants to join SOLDIER.


**Hello! This is my first (maybe last) Final Fantasy fic. Its just a oneshot that is about Denzel. Its based after the event in the novel "Case of Denzel." So, after his interview with Reeve.**

** Hope you like it! And if I messed up something, just keep your comments to yourself. I don't know much about FF, I just happened to read that novel and watch the Advent Children movie. **

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy does not belong to me. If it did, I'd be busy making a new game... not writing some story. XD**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Pale moonlight flooded into the eerie bar, which was _7__th__ Heaven_. The young hostess of the business, Tifa Lockehart, stood sternly behind the counter, cleaning and wiping up the last of the dirty dishes. She was preparing to close for the day. But she was soon distracted, her gaze meeting the doorframe. A young boy with dirty-blond hair entered the building, his head down. Tifa cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing. "Where have you been, mister?" Tifa had a sharp tone in her voice. The boy finally brought his head up, revealing beautiful but disappointed blue eyes. "Sorry, Tifa… I had to," he said quietly.

This boy, Denzel, was Tifa's adopted son. But being orphaned at eight years of age, Denzel referred to her by her name; Not "mum", not "mother", just "Tifa".

"What is it you _had_ to do?" Tifa asked. Though she had a very soft voice, it still sounded quite firm. Denzel froze at the edge of the staircase that lead to the upstairs area. He looked at Tifa with desperate eyes; Eyes that pleaded for her not to force him to tell her. But even those pleading blue eyes didn't wash away Tifa's worry. Denzel swallowed thickly, finally looking her straight in the eye.

"I had an interview," the boy said heavily. Tifa grew suspicious, but when she spoke out, she only sounded worried. "An interview? Denzel, what for? If you're trying to help me out by becoming employed, then don't worry about it. You're only ten years o-"

"I was trying to join the Shin-Ra company; The SOLDIER division…" Denzel cut her off, but his voice was below a whisper.

Tifa gasped, leaving the closed off area beyond the counter and making her way towards Denzel. She took him into a tight embrace, representing the safety she wanted for him. "Why? Why would you do that?" Her arms tightened around him, her eyes burning.

Denzel withdrew from her. Again, he glanced at the ground, hiding his face. Tifa could only stare at him helplessly. "Denzel?" The burning soon became a stinging sensation as her eyes began to water. She placed a fist against her chest, holding it there as if for a sign of hope. Her mouth ran dry, her face pale.

"I'm sorry…"

Denzel's sudden apology snapped Tifa out of her thoughts. He spoke so quietly that Tifa had to kneel down to hear him for the second time. It wasn't until she was down low enough to look up into his hidden face that she noticed tears rolling off his chin.

"Denzel… you don't need to say sorry… You're home now," Tifa whispered softly, brushing a piece of hair gently from his face. Denzel looked at her with pained eyes. "No… Not about that…" Denzel's shaky voice paused. "I didn't make it in. They didn't accept me." He stated this dully, as if his tears had suddenly stopped and run dry.

Tifa wanted to cry out, "Thank God!" But she felt that would sound disrespectful. What she didn't understand was Denzel's purpose for this in the first place.

"Why, Denzel…? Why make that a goal?" Tifa asked calmly while gripping the boy's shoulders. Denzel's fingers began to fiddle with the fabric of his hoodie. He had always been one to keep things to himself. "I… I wanted to be able to become strong… strong like Cloud. Then I'd be able to protect you and Marlene," the blonde boy said darkly. But his voice seemed to crack.

Tifa sighed softly. "Denzel, you don't need to join SOLDIER to be strong for Marlene and me. All you need to do is to be here for us," she said. Denzel nodded after several moments. Tifa took Denzel's hand into her own gently, "Come on. Lets get you into bed. Marlene is already asleep."

Denzel nodded; This time with a slight smile on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it! Please review! I really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
